micheal545fandomcom-20200214-history
Total Pokemon Island
This page talks about Micheal545 Total Pokemon Island. Warning page contains spoilers 'Summary' Raichu takes 22 contestants to a summer camp for a chance to win 100,000 Poke, but he soon realizes due to a misunderstanding he has to deal with 53 teenagers. Episode Guide: Total Pokemon Episode Guide 'Cast' Host-Raichu Chef-Gigalath (Fired) (Rehired as challenge tester) Chefs-Noctowl and Swalott Assistant-Gasper The Silcoon 'Contestants' Positive Politoeds *Bayleef*'''-The Smart Girl''' *Vulpix**'''-The Tough Girl''' *Maractus**'''-The Tomboy (31st Place)-Eliminated for being allies with Bayleef *Corsola-The Nice Girl (52nd Place)-Eliminated because she "stole many valuable possesions" *Sylveon**-The Girly Girl (22nd Place)-Eliminated for switching votes for Pichu to be safe *Lilipup-'The Talkative Girl '(41st Place)-Eliminated because her talking caused the Stantler to leave *Nidorina-The Hopeless Romantic (57th Place)-Eliminated because she caused the Politoeds to lose the challenge *Dustox**-The Bad Sister''' *Piloswine''-''The Vengeful Nerd'' (53rd Place)-Eliminated because he froze the Politeods *Smeargel'-The Weird Artist (46th Place)-Eliminated for painting the egg like Aerodactyle *Munchlax-The Rude Nerd (51st Place)-Eliminated because he trapped other contestants *Pupitar**-The Gamer''' *Cyndaquil**'''-The Party Animal''' *Carbink**'''-The Sidekick (30th Place)-Injured herself on purpose to be eliminated *Wingull-The Guy With A Big Heart (37th Place)-Eliminated because his sister convinced his alliance that he was evil and he failed the challenge *Teddiursa-The Toddler (38th Place)-Eliminated by Raichu because he let wild animals in his stadium *Pichu**-The Unsocial Girl''' *Charmeleon**'''-The Nice Jock (33rd Place)-Eliminated for bonding with Bayleef and failing the challenge *Castform**-The Quiet Girl (27th Place)-Eliminated for liking Pupitar and helped fail challenge *Happiny*-The Bad Nurse (32nd Place)-Eliminated because Tropius convinced the team that she failed the challenge *Wartortle-The Guy Who's Just A Friend (45th Place)-Eliminated for joining Bayleef's second aliance and was acting suspicious *Floatzle*-The Jock''' *Heatmor'''-The Musician (34th Place)-Eliminated for holded the cursed statue *Torkoal*-'''The Sick Guy/'The Mole' (23rd Place)-Eliminated for being the mole *Chimchar'''-The Idiot With A Temper (35/36th Place)-Took Heatmor's place in elimination *Shieldon-'The Annoying Dinosaur '(49th Place)-Everyone hated him and did poorly in challenge *Lucario**-'''The Aura Reader *Scolipede*'''-The Double Personality (42nd Place)-Eliminated because of double personality, (26th Place)-Eliminated again for failing challenge *Chinchou*-'''The Popular Yet Quiet Girl *Ducklett**-'The Devilish Sister' *Cottonee**-'The Egg Lover'(24th/25th)-Eliminated for failing challenge and because Ducklet turned everyone against her Mighty Magikarps *Venusaur*'''-The Natural Born Leader''' *Sceptile*''-''The Country Moron *Swellow*'''-The Rich Guy''' *Zigzagoon'''-The Cynical Nerd (48th Place)-Sableye convinced everyone to backstab him *Petilil*-The Cheerleader ' *Drowzee*'-The Stalker (28th Place)-Eliminated for stalking Petilil and attacking Venusaur *Magmar-The Normal Guy''' (43rd/44th Place)-Eliminated because Tauros framed him *Froslass-'The Shy Girl' (43rd/44th Place)-Eliminated because the Sableye alliance eliminated her *Rhyhorn'''-The Nobody (39th Place)-Sent home due to injuries *Totodile**-The Mentally Insane Guy''' *Tropius*'''-The Hot Guy''' *Ambipom'''-The Bad Mouth (55th Place)-Eliminated because he sweared so much *Beautifly*-The Evil Sister''' *Kecleon'''-The Scared Guy''' (59th Place)-Eliminated because he abandoned his team *Sandile'''-The Typist Guy''' (58th Place)-Eliminated because he was Typist *Dewgong'''-The Nice Nerd (56th Place)-Eliminated because he didn't show up at the challenge *Corphish-The Honest Guy (54th Place)-Eliminated because he gave answers *Porygon-The Robot (50th Place)-Eliminated by Raichu because he invented the sled that crashed into Raichu's money *Miltank*-The Big Girl On A Diet''' *Lickilicky**'''-The Fat And Stupid Guy''' *Arbok'''-The Mean Girl (35/36th Place)-Eliminated for being a villian and causing the challenge to end in a tie *Sableye*-'The Charming Evil Guy '(29th Place)-Eliminated because Flaaffy had an immunity idol and he got the second most votes *Tauros**-The Diabetic Glutton''' (25th/24th)-Eliminated for overprotecting Milotic thus causing her to plot against him *Swoobat'''-The Mischief Maker (40th Place)-Quit in Sableye's place *Lileep-'The Idetic Memory '(47th Place)-Eliminated because Sableye convinced everyone that she stole Raichu's key *Milotic**-'''The Pretty Girl *Flaaffy*-'The Queen Bee' *Manaphy*-'The Prince Of The Sea' None *Delcatty'''-The Psychotic Otaku''' (60th Place)-Eliminated because she was an Otaku In episode 26 new teams were formed. * represents campers assigned to the Heartful Happinys ** represents campers assigned to the Sensible Cyndaquils 'Elimination Table' Light Green-This contestant is a member of the Positive Politoeds Red-This contestant is a member of the Mighty Magikarp Pink-This contestant wasn't on a team Dark Green-This contestant won the challenge or was a member of the winning team or group Purple-This contestant won a challenge and became team captain(Episode 1 only) Light Grey-This contestant was safe at the campfire ceremony Yellow-This contestant was safe but called last at the campfire ceremony Dark Red-This contestant was voted out, dissqualified, or quit 'Trivia' *Skitty was the only contestant not put on a team because she was eliminated before the teams were made *Certain campers evolved during the game, all campers first debuted in first stage *In Castle Crushers one of the Wurmples and Aipom switched teams *Lileep and Shieldon joined in episode 10 *Some characters personalites changed when they evolved such as Froslass *Lickitung was originally suppose to be eliminated on episode 11 but since Porygon blew up Raichu's money he was instead disqualified *Lucario and Milotic joined in episode 15 *Chimchar was originally disqualified in episode 14 but instead since Sableye planted Raichu's key on Lileep's she was instead disqualified *Whirlipede returns in episode 19 and is switched to the Positive Politeods *On episode 21 Flaafy and Chinchou switched teams *In episode 22 Sableye was suppose to be eliminated but because of Teddiursa ruining the stadium he was disqualified instead *On episode 23 Ducklett, Cottonee, and Manaphy joined *Episode 24 was a double elimination **Heatmor was originally eliminated but Chimchar took his place *Episode 26 they changed team *In Episode 29 Roggenrola was revealed to be a Carbink *In Episode 30 Flaaffy was going to be eliminated but she had an immunity idol so Sableye was instead *Episode 34 was a double elimination *Episode 35 didn't have an elimination *Episode 36 revealed Torkoal was The Mole